Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 11
Alex's POV Well, JJ destroyed the Aries monster. Now all we need to do is navigate the temple, and find out where the seal's exact place was. Sounds somewhat easy, right? Well, the only problem was that the entire temple is covered in ginormous flaming rocks, thanks to JJ. I looked at the temple from the distance. It looked kinda like a pyramid, but more like that mayan ones, with gigantic steps that led to the top. It was completely overgrown by moss, and it stood allmost 100 feet tall. We were still going through the endless jungle, and bugs, birds, and other exotic animals filled my ears. I really liked this place... Soon, we came to a gigantic clearing, and in front of us stood Koh Ker. I started to go forward but JJ yelled, "ALEX LOOK OUT!" I immediately stopped moving and looked around, only to see a sign. And when I read it, I realized what he meant. It said: WARNING! MINES AHEAD! "Is this a joke?" I said aloud. JJ shook his head very slowly. "Okay Alex, let's just be careful and-" Suddenly, there was a hish-pitched, deafening screech behind us. I whipped around to see a gigantic scorpian explode out of the trees. Its body was blood red, and it had black, beetlelike eyes. It's pinchers were at least five feet long, and maybe 2 or three feet wide. It's long tail with the stinger on the back radiated terror. I immediately pulled out Dakry, which was the name of my new and improved spear. "Over here little scorpian!" I said. It immediately lept out of the trees and aimed for my body. I rolled to the side and released an explosion of blue energy into its right side. Scorpio spun around and hit me with the tail (luckily not the end) and sent me flying. I landed in the wild grass, and clutched my side. Throbbing pain echoed through my ribs. I managed to get up, and saw Scorpio and JJ fighting. He had successfuly blown of a pincher, but blood was puring out of his leg. I sent another force of energy that hit that beast square in the face. It let out another screech and came barreling towards me. Crap. I rolled to the side and jabbed its chest area again, but this time I was successful. The tip of the spear was inside it's body, and I let lose an explosion of red energy that destroyed its right side. Suddenly its tail whipped from behind it and darted towards me. I quickly blocked it with my spear and held it in a vice grip. I struggled to hold on, but it was getting much harder. Suddenly Scorpio let go and whacked JJ like a baseball bat, throwing him into another part of the field. "JJ!" I yelled. I saw him slowly look up at me. Then a look of panic hit his face, and he mouthed something horrible to me. And no, it was not the F-word. It was mine. I immediately understood, and a plan started to form in my head. I yanked off my backpack and thought of the one thing that could help me. A glider. It transformed, and I put it on my back. The Scorpian gave me a confuzzled look, and I jumped off of the ground, into the sky. I dropped so I was going fairly slow and close to the ground. The scorpian chased after me, and I aimed towards JJ. The scorpian gained speed, and so did I. It was dangerously close to me. And I was so close to JJ.. I swooped down, yanked JJ off of the ground, and went directly upwards. There was an eardrum cracking explosion, and we were showered with red, sticky blood. Scorpio go bye-bye I flew down to the entrance of Koh Ker and let go of JJ. Then I saw his leg. It was aleady filled with yellow pus, and blood still streaked out of it. Then an idea popped out of my head. "JJ, get your wax string out of your pocket!" "What?!" "Just do it!" He pulled out his string, and I rolled it up in a ball and stuffed it on his wound. He cried out, muttering, yes, you guessed it, the f-word! After a couple seconds, the pus and blood were gone, and all that was left was a scar. "Awesome." he muttered. "Very." I said. And then we walked up the steps to the temple. Category:Dagostino Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page